


Plundering His Deep Roads

by midnightprelude



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/pseuds/midnightprelude
Summary: Why does Anders suddenly smell so bloodygood?Garrett Hawke discovers more than darkspawn during the Tethras expedition.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Plundering His Deep Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



> For Hollyand for the Smutquisition exchange! I hope you like it! XD

For some reason, Anders always seemed to disappear right around the same time every month. “Gathering herbs for the clinic!” he said, like clockwork, and Garrett believed him. Why wouldn’t he? It seemed a perfectly reasonable explanation. Keeping the Ferelden refugees in some semblance of health was tough, time consuming work, and he admired Anders for his commitment to the cause. One of the many things he admired about him, Garrett realized, watching the healer bend over to gather another patch of deep mushrooms from the dark, craggy surroundings. His hair glinted like spun gold in the light of Varric’s torch, the scruff on his cheeks radiant. 

And Maker’s tits, could he _smell_ Anders across the cavern? 

The expedition to the Deep Roads had taken far, far longer than any of them had expected. It was hard to tell the days underground, but he noticed that the past several days, Anders was becoming more and more twitchy as they scrambled through the dank and dark, fending off hurlocks and deepstalkers. He kept making a point of sleeping as far away from the rest of them as possible, if he even slept at all. 

And Garrett was having a hard time of it, too. He kept returning to the tight curve of Anders’ ass in his mind’s eye, wondering what he would look like under the worn, padded cotton of his robes, wondering if he was freckled all the way down, imagining blond curls damp with sweat and spit at the base of his-

“...you’re staring,” Anders murmured, lifting a brow. “Why are you _staring_?”

Why? _Why_? It was a fair question, but the only thoughts Garrett could summon involved bending Anders over the nearest rock and-

“Oh, Andraste’s frilly bloomers,” Anders pressed his lips together. “You’re-”  
“What?” Hawke asked gruffly, an unusual rasp to his voice. 

“An… alpha,” Anders whispered, water dripping from stalactites, plopping quietly on the cave floor. “I was afraid one of you would be.’

“I-” Garrett had _heard_ about this, but hadn’t really thought it was _real._ Rumors that mages from the Circles were… _special_ , but he’d never- “Am I?”

“Judging by the way you’re looking at me as though you wish to devour me?” Anders laughed, a strained, reedy thing. “Yes. I just went into heat a few days ago. I’m surprised- I’m surprised you lasted-”

“Lasted?” Garrett growled, stepping closer. Gods, he _could_ smell him. Elfroot and herbs from his tea and something indistinct and musky that made Garrett hard just from being in the same vicinity.

“It’s very hard for- Alphas have a hard time resisting...” Anders’ voice rose in pitch with each step Garrett took towards him. “An omega… In heat. I can- It would be better if we- Do you…”

“Yes,” Garrett groaned, crushing his lips against Anders’, reveling in the whimper he could almost taste. “Yes. I can’t think. I can’t-”  
“N-neither can I,” Anders’ eyes were molten amber, sparkling and shimmering, and Garrett could feel the stiff line of Anders’ cock through his robes. “Hawke- Hawke, I’ve never been with-”  
“Doesn’t matter,” the words slipped from Garrett’s lips, unbidden. “So long as you-”  
“I _need_ to. Yes.” Anders began tugging at the laces of Garrett’s breeches, eyes widening as he got his first look at the thick, round knot along Garrett’s cock that grew larger with each passing moment. “Oh, Maker-” His irises were thin, golden slits, nearly devoured by his pupils as he dropped to his knees on the damp stone floor. “This is supposed to fit _inside_ of me?”

Garrett just laughed, following him to the floor. “I know for a fact you’re not a virgin,” his hand raked up Anders’ thigh, slipping underneath his robes to tug down his leggings and touch blazingly hot flesh. No smalls, the cheeky Blighter. “Slow and steady. We’ll make it work. Yes? If you want me to stop, you’re going to need to say so sooner than later, because I’m not sure if I can-”

“No.” Anders whispered, weak, lifting onto his hands and knees. “N-no. You’re right. You’re right. Let’s- Yes. I’ve- I’ve thought of you-”

“And I you,” Garrett hummed, sliding the cloth of Anders’ leggings down to his thighs, exposing him, pushing his robes out of the way. Freckled, all the way down. Garrett’s hands were shaking as he gripped Anders’ hips, spreading his cheeks to find- “Gods, you’re so _wet-_ ”

“I-” Anders laughed nervously, lifting his head to peer back at him. “Yes. Of course. That’s what happens, love. Did you not-”

“I didn’t realize how much-” Garrett bent to taste him, musk and loam and salt coating his tongue as Anders whimpered for more, almost dripping from his lips and tongue. Love? _Love_? The word poured fire through Garrett’s limbs, making him want to rut the man into the floor, but-

“A-Andraste’s flaming ass, could you get _on_ with it?” Anders hissed, bucking against Garrett’s tongue as it circled Garrett’s entrance. “I need you to fill me. I need to feel you inside of me, Garrett, please-”

Garrett bit the curve of Anders’ ass, slipping a single slick finger inside. “Need you ready-”

“I _am,_ Hawke, please-” Anders rocked back against him, desperate, fucking himself on Garrett’s finger like he was riding a stallion. “Take me. Please. Gods, I need you. I need-”

Garrett breathed a shaky exhale, stroking the length of his cock, coating himself with the dampness that was now, in fact, dripping between Anders’ cleft. “I don’t want to hurt-”

“ _Garrett_ !” Anders cried, frightening a nearby nest of bats and probably alerting an army of genlocks to their location. “ _Fuck_ me already!”

He bit his lip, dragging Anders closer, sliding between his cheeks and pressing up against his entrance. _Slow. Slow. Slow,_ he tried to remind himself, but Anders was rolling his hips, taking Garrett deeper into that tight, warm, wetness, gasping and panting with each inch as he was swallowed, every thought transforming into mist as filtering through his fingers until all he could do was meet Anders, thrust for thrust, until he was seated up to the knot. 

“More,” his lover moaned, a tight, reedy whisper to his voice. “More. I want you to fill me, Garrett, please- To bind with me-”

“Yes,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he began to drive the thickest part of his cock past the rings of muscle, Anders’ arms shaking as the knot slipped past his entrance and they were tangled together. He gathered the mage into his arms, steadying him, fucking up into him feverishly, Anders’ howls of pleasure filling the cavern, Garrett’s hand wrapped around the length of Anders’ cock, stroking him in time, muscles straining, burning, aching, needing-

Nothing. Nothing had ever felt so bloody good and nothing ever would again, fucking the pretty blond mage in the damp of the Deep Roads, the smell of elfroot on his skin, the silken strands of hair slipping through his fingers as Anders rode him at an eager gallop.

“Garrett!” Anders shouted, making his ears ring. “Hurry! Mark me! I want to be-”

  
“Yours,” Garrett finished, “yes, yours, yours always-” He brushed away a strand of those gilded locks, kissing that spot at Anders’ neck, just above the glands that would pair them for life as the mage came with a cry between Garrett’s fingers. The pulsing quake of his body destroyed any shred of control Garrett had as he spent himself, waves of pleasure crashing, echoing, lingering for an age before they finally collapsed on the ground atop of each other.

* * *

“Love?” Anders murmured, still latched together as they were meant to be. Rumpled and sweat-soaked, lying together against the moss-covered wall. There was a distinct purple mark on Anders’ neck, stark against the pallor of his skin, even though Garrett hadn't even grazed him with his teeth. Freckles there too. Freckles all the way down. He was already starting to smell like Garrett, having been mated, elfroot mingling with the sharp metallic and warm leather scents of his armor. “Garrett?”

“Mm?” He couldn’t manage to say much more, mind still fogged from what they’d done. “Love?”

Anders laughed, turning his cheek to kiss Garrett’s temple. “Yes. I’ve been in love with you for quite some time. Now that we’re-” He grinned, cheeks still flushed from exertion. “I’m glad we’ll have a chance to explore it more.”

“I’m glad, too,” Garrett murmured, nuzzling against him. “I can’t wait to-”

“Are you idiots done yet?” Carver’s grumpy, gruff voice called from a nearby tunnel. “Varric and I have been fighting off bloody darkspawn for-”

“We’re a little _stuck_ ,” Garrett called, Anders flushing as red as a strawberry, Garrett’s knot wedged inside of him. “Gonna have to keep them off another half hour or so, baby brother!”

The disgusted noise Carver made in response was music to his ears as he tugged Anders close, kissing him. “I love you, too,” Garrett murmured, nipping at his ear. “This might’ve been the best thing that happened on this expedition.” 

“You’re certainly the only person who could possibly make the Deep Roads bearable,” Anders agreed, closing his eyes.

“Oh, would you two just shut up about it?” Carver groaned, the sound of nearby clash and clatter becoming more distinct as his mind slowly cleared. “This is the worst day of my life.”

Garrett laughed, running his thumb over the mating mark on Anders’ neck. Bonded. Bonded for life with the revolutionary healer who made his heart race. “And possibly the best of mine,” he whispered, tracing the mark with his tongue. 

“Should we…?” Anders began, peering at Garrett curiously, hair falling limp across his cheeks.

“What, waddle over there so you can chuck a fireball?” Garrett rolled his eyes, leaning against Anders’ shoulders. “I’m sure they’ll be fine for a few more minutes. I want to enjoy them with you while we can. Might have a little one well on the way by the time we surface again.”

“Alright love,” Anders murmured, and Garrett held him tightly, feeling warmed to his toes.


End file.
